It's Temporary
by xJacquiex
Summary: Lucy just moved into her new apartment. Natsu tried to cook himself dinner. Wait, how did Natsu end up living with Lucy? Highschool AU. Mainly NaLu with some GrayZa, GaLe, GruVia and JerZa. Rated T for Tenrou! R&R


**~ Konnichiwa ~**

**This is my first Fanfiction in the Fairy Tail fandom! I plan on writing more but I want this one finished first. Just so everyone knows this is a NALU story. Because Nalu is like my favorite ship of all time! Anyway, it would be stupid to write about another pairing because NaLu is practically canon... just like EreMika. You know? From Attack on Titan. I mean after chapter 50 they were practically canon too.**

**I'm sorry for making a long A/N I'll shut up now. **

**I hope you all have had a fabulous start to 2015!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me but the the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

It was an exciting day at Fairy Tail Academy for Lucy Heartfilia. Finally, the day she had been waiting for, her new apartment room had finally been done renovating. She had begun to feel guilty for crashing at the McGarden household for several months. She had just gotten the call and rushed out of school to get home the scope out the new place.

"Lu-chan! HEY LU-CHAN!" A certain bluenette called out to her.

"Oh, Levy-chan. Whats up." Lucy said stopping in her tracks to turn around and face her best friend.

"My mom just told me to tell you that she dropped off all your stuff at lunch." Levy said with a slightly sad look in her eyes.

"What's wrong Levy-chan? You look a bit down." Lucy said tilting her head at her best friend.

"I-Its just... I'M GONNA MISS LIVING WITH YOU LU-CHAN!" Levy shouted bursting into tears.

"Aw! Levy-chan, don't worry, I'll come and stay over heaps! And you can come and stay over at my apartment too!" Lucy cheered.

"Okay, I guess that makes it all better. I can't wait to see your place I bet it'll be super cool!" Levy smiled.

"Anyway, I better go get my apartment before they give it to someone else!" Lucy giggled waving goodbye to Levy.

"Bye Lu-chan!" Levy waved walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

It took Lucy about 5 minutes to walk to her new apartment. She had been waiting for this place to be built ever since her old apartment building had been knocked down. Luckily, she was able to find this new apartment building even closer to her school. The only downside was that the only apartments that were available were ones that were being renovated. But because of this they had offered her a cheaper monthly fee. It also turned out that the owners were friends of her parents before they both passed. So they offered her a discount too, knowing what she's been through. And that was a good thing considering that this building was a lot more fancy and expensive that her last one. This one even had a lobby and a lift! And not to mention the sizes of the apartments were massive compared to her last. And were even stocked up with furniture. This new place was a dream come true!

Before Lucy knew it she had reached the building.

"Wow." Was all she could say as she looked up at the 22 story building.

Lucy took a deep breath and walked into the lobby. It was decorated in marble. Marble EVERYWHERE. She looked to the right and saw an indoor pond with small fountains spitting water into the air. Next to that was a very contemporary sitting area with a grand chandelier above it. She then looked to her left and saw another, yet smaller sitting area by the floor to ceiling windows. And behind that was the four lifts. About 5 meters in front of her was the reception.

She walked up to the desk and saw a man with dark blonde hair and black eyes sitting before her. He had a name tag that read: "Hibiki" on it.

"Hello beautiful, welcome to Blue Pegasus Apartments. I'm Hibiki Lates, what can I do for you?" he said with a flirty look in his eyes.

Lucy felt herself turn red. _God, doesn't this guy have any shame?_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Um, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm here to pick up my key to my apartment." Lucy said awkwardly.

"Ah, yes. My boss told me that you would be coming in soon. Here is your key. And what do you say, we go out on a little date sometime?" Hibiki said adding a little wink.

"Um, I don't think your supposed to be flirting with me." Lucy said turning a deep shade of red and walking away towards the lifts.

"Some people." Lucy mumbled entering the empty lift.

Lucy read the tag on her key it read: "Lucy Heartfilia, F 17 R 2." She pressed the button with 17 written on it. Once she reached her level she stepped out and examined her surroundings it was a simple hallway with deep blue carpet extending out all the way to the other end and plain white walls. Nothing compared to downstairs. she walked over to the first door on the left and saw a number 1 on it. She turned and went to the right and say a number 2 on the door. She couldn't contain her smile as she put the key in the lock and turned it.

She was welcomed too a room with beige wood floors and white walls except the wall to her right that had a gorgeous exposed brick wall. Around 3 meters in front of her was a seating area with three white couches around a coffee table. On the exposed brick wall was the wall-mounted TV with a TV bench underneath it.

To the other side of the room was a diagonal wall which the kitchen was attached to and beyond that in a somewhat large nook was there with the dining table inside it. There were windows on each wall in the nook and they made the room look gorgeous. Beside that was the bathroom and on the next wall were two rooms.

"Two bedrooms?" Lucy's jaw dropped. "It is gonna be so much fun living here."

* * *

It was around 7:30 when Lucy finally finished unpacking all her boxes. She made sure the place had a more homely feel.

"And... done." Lucy said dusting off her hands and taking in the room around her.

"I can't believe it's all mine..." Lucy mumbled to herself checking her clock. "Oh look at the time! I better get onto my dinner!"

Lucy was almost done preparing her rice balls when she heard a sudden scream come from next door followed by the sound of cracking... flames? She ran next door to room number 4 and placed her hand on the door knob. Thankfully, it was unlocked so she could get in with ease.

"Happy! Go! Get out!" A boy with pink hair yelled.

"Oh My God!" Lucy screamed at the sight in front of her. "What did you do?!"

Lucy was currently standing in a room with a kitchen on fire and a boy with pink hair frantically trying put it out, but failing miserably.

"Oh, hi. My name is Natsu Dragneel and PLEASE FUCKING HELP ME PUT THIS FIRE OUT!" Natsu yelled throwing a damp cloth at her face.

Before Lucy could reply her body had moved its way over to the fire which she was also now trying to put out.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Lucy yelled over the crackling of the flames.

"I WAS COOKING DINNER!" Natsu replied.

"AND IT DIDN'T GO SO WE- AHHHHHH!" Natsu shouted as his jacket caught on fire. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

"AHHHHH!" Lucy shouted as she was trying to pull the flaming jacket off the boy's body. "IT'S BURNING MY HANDS!"

"WELL IT'S GONNA BURN MY WHOLE BODY IN A SECOND IF YOU DON'T GET IT OFF!" Natsu panicked.

The blonde managed to get the jacket off the pinkette and send it flying... right into Natsu's couches.

"NOOOO!" Natsu shouted as his couches and the floor beneath were engulfed in flames.

"COME ON! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Lucy shouted as she noticed the flames spreading across the floor.

"MY STUFF!" Natsu shouted running towards his room.

"COME BACK, WE GOTTA GET OUT!" Lucy shouted following Natsu to his room.

Once she was in the room she saw Natsu frantically grabbing his clothes and personal items and putting them in a suitcase.

"THE FIRES SPREADING! WE GOTTA GO!" Lucy said pointing to the scorching flames.

"LOOK, I'VE GOT IMPORTANT STUFF HERE I'M NOT GONNA LET GET EATEN UP BY FLAMES. IF YOU HELP ME WE CAN GET OUTTA HERE FASTER!" Natsu pointed to a bag lying on the ground.

Lucy sighed and grabbed the bag stuffing it with anything she could find. Once the bag was full she made a dash for the door through what little unlit space there was left. Natsu was a meter behind her stopping to get a picture frame before pushing through the flames and exiting through the door.

The two teens fell to the ground in a fit of coughs gasping for air. Lucy opened her eyes and noticed most of her neighbors standing by there door examining the situation. She turned to the other side and saw Natsu lying on the ground with a blue cat perched on his chest.

"It's okay Happy, we're safe now." Natsu panted patting the blue cat.

"Excuse me! Can everyone move away from the room!" A deep voice boomed from the elevator.

Lucy looked over and saw several fire fighters filing into the scorching room.

"Can you two please come down to my office." A strange voice spoke.

Lucy and Natsu looked up in unison and saw Bob, the owner of the fine building.

* * *

In Bob's office Lucy could see Natsu was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable at Bob's ways.

"Natsu, we don't have any free completed rooms avaliable. So you're gonna have to find some where to stay until your room is complete." Bob said frowning.

"Well, how long to fix up my place?" Natsu said anxiously.

"Natsu, dear, there is alot of damage to that apartment. And since you are insured by us, we have to fix it. We had to evacuate the apartment below you because the damage was so deep it was burning there roof up! You two are lucky you got out when you did, a few seconds later and you would have gone through the floor. And we are already going over budget. We can't hire any more construction workers or we'll go broke. So, unfortunately Natsu, you apartment won't be fixed up until all the others have been complete. Which... could be over a year." Bob cringed.

"WHAT!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'm happy to share my apartment with you!" Bob cooed fluttering his lashes.

"Thats okay. I'm right." Natsu said hiding behind Lucy's chair.

Lucy couldn't help but giggled at how much Natsu was made to feel awkward.

"Well Natsu, do you have a place in mind? We wouldn't want a pretty boy like you wandering the streets at night!" Bob said with panicked eyes.

Natsu couldn't think of anyone to stay with. There were his friends from school but they all had big families and he wouldn't want to burden them with his destructive manner. Who did he know that had enough room and not many family members to disrupt? A light switched on in Natsu's head. He look towards the blonde beside his and gave her his best pleading eyes.

Lucy eventually caught up on what was happening when Natsu looked at her.

"No, no no no nonononononononono NO!" Lucy said crossing her arms.

"Lucy are you not okay with Natsu staying with you? I would love it if he wanted to stay with me!" Bob said with hearts in his eyes.

_Huh, so thats what her name is, Lucy._ Natsu noted to himself.

"Lucy, please!" Natsu pleading leaning onto Lucy's chair.

"No! Why should I lend you my apartment after I helped you put out a fire in yours! That doesn't seem fair at all!" Lucy huffed.

"Put the fire out? You were the one who spread it all across my apartment! If you hadn't done that then my apartment would have been in a liveable condition!" Natsu responded.

"Heh heh..." Lucy scratched her head awkwardly.

"Come on! And I'll pay half the rent too. That's easier on you right?" Natsu pressured.

Lucy thought about it for a second. _Well, It is the least I can do after set half his apartment on fire... and the rental help would be really good..._

"Oh Okay!" Lucy said giving in.

"Yes! Thank you Lucy you won't regret this!" Natsu said standing up and bowing towards her.

"Okay! Have we made up our minds?" Bob smiled.

"Yes!" Lucy and Natsu said in unision.

"Oh yes! I'm so happy my Natsu will be safe!" Bob said with hearts in his eyes. "Oh, here is your key. You can leave now."

* * *

"YEA! I'M HOME!" Natsu shouted running into Lucy's apartment and belly flopping on her couch.

"WAIT!" Lucy yelled shuting the door behind her. "This is MY apartment and we need to set somethings straight."

"This is my apartment too. So I have to agree on the rules or down the drain they go." Natsu smirked.

"What do you mean YOUR apartment? This is my place, you're simply staying here until yours is repaired!" Lucy huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm only here because of you. And I'm paying half the rent as well so technically I should get a say in these so called rules." Natsu said standing up and making his way over too her kitchen.

"Ugh! Fine... You should be grateful for all the things I'm doing for you!" Lucy huffed sitting down on a stool in front of the island bench.

"Ugh, Luce wheres all your good food?!" Natsu whined to the open fridge.

"Luce? My name is Lucy." Lucy raised an eyebrow at the pinkette in front of her.

"Yea, I know. I just thought that would be a cool nickname..." Natsu smiled sincerely. "Unless you would prefer something like Luigi."

"No! Luce is fine." Lucy widened her eyes at the boy.

"Okay good. Now, wheres all your food, I haven't eaten because of... you know." Natsu pouted.

"I just thought of a rule. You are NOT allowed to cook... EVER! I don't want an accident like yours." Lucy said sharply to get her point through.

Natsu grinned. This was working perfectly for him. _If I'm not allowed to cook then someone will have to for me._

"Okay, so you're going to cook dinner for me?" Natsu grinned.

Lucy stiffened up. This boy had a lot of tricks up his sleeve.

"Fine. But you have to give me first turn in the bathroom. Whenever. I. Want." Lucy smirked.

"Deal!" Natsu said holding out his hand which Lucy gladly shook. "Now, whats for dinner?"

* * *

"Holy shit Lucy! You're an amazing cook! This is the best food I have ever tasted. Even better than Mermaid Heel Diner! And that's supposed to be the best restaurant in Fiore!" Natsu said flopping onto the couch.

"Really? Natsu I'm flattered!" Lucy smiled.

"Yea, I'm glad you're cooking for me every day!" Natsu praised.

The room suddenly went silent as Natsu watched Lucy as she cleaned up the kitchen. Lucy could feel his eyes on her so she turned to face him.

"What?" She tilted her head.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that having a room mate might not be as bad as I thought." Natsu said barely loud enough for Lucy to hear.

Lucy just smiled. What was she to say? Saying anything would just ruin the moment.

"Oh, Natsu! Are you gonna unpack your stuff?" Lucy said pointing to his half open suitcase and duffel bag in the corner of the room.

"Oh shit! Yea." Natsu said bouncing up and going over to grab his stuff. "I want the room to the right!" He pointed at the room closest to the bathroom.

"Good thing you do. Cause I already got the other one." Lucy scoffed. "Greedy boy."

"Good cause if you chose that one all your stuff would've been thrown out." Natsu flashed an evil grin.

"And after doing that you would've been thrown out too!" Lucy grinned.

Natsu scoffed and marched into his room. _Who does he think he is? _Lucy thought as she vigorously washed the dishes. _After all, I gave him a place to stay and he responds by saying if I'd taken the room he wanted I would've had my stuff thrown out? What a jerk!_

"That girl is really something... After setting my apartment on FIRE, she still thinks she gets to kick me out if she wants. As if!" Natsu mumbled to himself as he began unpacking.

* * *

Lucy had finished washing the dishes and was finally ready to sit down and relax. But something was bothering her. There had't been a noise from Natsu's room for over an hour. Not even the sound of a bag being unzipped._ Maybe he fell asleep? Oh no! Maybe he collapsed! Maybe he died! something up high could have fallen on him and maybe he's knocked out! I better go check on him._

Lucy got up and being the paranoid girl she was, she went over to Natsu's door and opened it cautiously

"Natsu? Are you okay in here?" Lucy said as she peeked her head through the door.

"Yea, I'm just unpacking some stuff." Natsu said not looking up from the bag he was going through.

"Oh, do you need some help." Lucy asked making her way into the room.

"If you wanna help, then okay." Natsu shrugged.

"Yay!" Lucy cheered sitting on the floor besides Natsu.

Lucy reached for a bag of clothes on the floor in front of her and started unpacking it. She pulled out a familiar looking jacket with a familiar looking logo on it.

"You... go to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked with wide eyes.

"Yea, where do you go?" Natsu asked looking at his uniform in Lucy's hand.

"Fairy Tail." Lucy replyed in utter shock.

"What?! Really? How come I've never seen you before?" Natsu said in a surprised tone.

"I... don't know? That's actually so weird!" Lucy giggled.

"Well, I guess walking to school on my own won't be an issue anymore!" Natsu cheered.

"Wait. But won't that make people suspicious? We can't have people know we're living together!" Lucy pouted.

"But even if I didn't live here now we'd still live in the same building. So we can just say that." Natsu suggested.

"Good point..." Lucy mumbled.

* * *

"I'm so tired." Lucy yawned.

"Me too." Natsu yawned looking at the clock. "It's 2:30am."

"At least we're done now." Lucy said resting her head to the edge of Natsu's bed.

"Yea, you should probably go off to bed now Luce." Natsu said leaning against his wall.

Lucy didn't reply or stand up instead Natsu heard a soft snore coming from her direction.

"Luce? Lucy? Are you awake?" Natsu shook her shoulder. "Lu... cy..."

And with that snores could be heard coming from the two teens.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! It actually didn't take me long to write this which is surprising.**

**Lets just say I got inspired to do the fire seen when I almost set my kitchen on fire today...**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and don't forget to leave your reviews!**

**~Keep on Writing~ -xJacquiex**


End file.
